


blessed with beauty & rage

by sirius_bucky_solo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Murder Husbands, Sith AU, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Submissive Anakin Skywalker, Tatooine Slave Revolution (Star Wars), That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, alternate title: the inevitably filthy adventures of Darth feral and Darth bastard, featuring violent deconstructions of slavery!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius_bucky_solo/pseuds/sirius_bucky_solo
Summary: It was really quite lucky that he and Anakin had decided to make a stop on this piteous excuse for a planet. Well, it had been Anakin’s request, and he always did look lovely when he was on his knees. Acquiescing seemed the least Obi-Wan could do.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 26
Kudos: 223





	blessed with beauty & rage

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from LDR's Ultraviolence
> 
> pls enjoy this bad boy Sith AU I've only been working on for a wild long amount of time!!

“Well, Anakin, can we finally concede that I was right?”

“What - uh - what was the question again, Master?”

Obi-Wan thrust once more, finally sinking fully into Anakin and causing a moan to bubble out of the younger man’s throat. He sighed, ironclad control slipping at the sensation of his Apprentice clenching down around him, hot and tight. Their Force signatures twined around each other, writhing in wild pleasure almost as much as Anakin was.

“We were agreeing that I am always right, I believe,” Obi-Wan smirked at Anakin, judging by the glassiness of his golden eyes that the standard snarky response would not be forthcoming. 

Indeed, Anakin merely nodded, gasping and tipping his head back against his Master’s shoulder. Obi-Wan’s smirk turned predatory and he leant forward, scraping his teeth down the other’s throat, grip never lessening from where one hand pinned Anakin’s wrists above his head.

The Apprentice whined, muscles in his arms flexing as he reveled in being held down, mind blessedly empty. Obi-Wan growled - a warning, and a promise. Anakin turned his head and their lips met in a messy kiss, yielding control immediately to his Master. Their sabers lay discarded on the floor, soaked in blood.

Obi-Wan bit Anakin’s lip, sinking teeth in until his blood dripped iron onto their lips, colouring the kiss crimson. The Master released his Apprentice’s lips but maintained his hips’ steady rhythm, fast enough to keep Anakin pliant with pleasure but slow enough to prevent him tipping into oblivion.

He grabbed Anakin roughly around the throat, meeting his burning amber gaze with his own. Obi-Wan smiled, a soft, loving smile at odds with the blood smeared across his mouth. 

“You’ve been so good for me today, Apprentice.” He cooed, delighting in the way his words caused a full-body shudder from his partner, cock weeping where it was trapped between his stomach and the wall he was pressed against. Anakin pressed back against his Master desperately, trying to urge him impossibly deeper within him. 

All he succeeded in was rocking the pair away from the wall before Obi-Wan snarled, planting his feet more firmly on the floor as he reached down and grasped the base of Anakin’s cock, squeezing just enough to have the other man whining. The Force-bond connecting the two Sith was almost tangible, the air thick with their heady mutual pleasure. 

Anakin, with his greater sensitivity, was particularly enjoying himself. His Master’s good-rough ministrations matched with the deep, dark love that echoed in the feedback loop between the two had him nigh on incoherent. As Obi-Wan bottomed out yet again, his Apprentice’s whimpers became wordless, needy little ‘unh unhs’ punctuating every thrust, every stroke, every bite.

Around them, carnage. Evidence of death and chaos lingered in the copper-scented air and echoed in the wild Force surrounding the two. Bodies lay strewn across the floor, wounds inflicted by carelessly wielded lightsabers still smoking. Others - whose crimes the pair had deemed too severe for a simple saber execution had been destroyed - their bones crushed by Force and bodies brutally dismembered, blood pooling on the floor. 

Obi-Wan and Anakin were, themselves, currently standing in it. 

Both dressed in black, though Obi-Wan had shed his outer cloak and was undressed just enough to free his cock. Anakin’s tighter leather pants were at his ankles, the openings of his Master’s pants digging into his ass and the tops of his thighs - a deliciously erotic pressure. 

*****

The pair had touched down on Tatooine only a few hours ago, Anakin wanting to visit his old quarters in Mos Espa’s slave quarters before heading to Jabba the Hutt’s palace deep in the Dune Sea. He’d strode through the streets he grew up in, the tall man - dark in every sense of the word - a far cry from the sweet, innocent boy who’d spent nine years on this dustball, each day enslaved heralding a new trauma.

Obi-Wan had followed sedately behind him, hood drawn over his ginger hair and shielding his face from the unrelenting sun. He monitored his Apprentice as he cycled through a wildfire of emotions, keeping the locals away from them with calculated flashes of golden eyes and their catching sight of the two blasters strapped to his thighs. Of course, he posed a far greater danger than those decorations - but they didn’t need to know that just yet.

At one particularly _loud_ emotion of Anakin’s, the young man’s handsome face darkening with anger that echoed in the Force and, though they didn’t understand it, made those around him suddenly feel as though a violent sandstorm was approaching, Obi-Wan sighed. 

With a lazy twitch of his fingers, he curled an invisible hand around Anakin’s throat and squeezed down gently. It was a warning as well as a comfort, phantom thumb rubbing across the Apprentice’s jaw. Anakin’s Force presence settled immediately, no longer releasing buffeting waves of chaotic emotion and withdrawing back into himself, a quieter hum of anger and pain. 

He turned back to face his Master, amber eyes full of wild adoration and something quieter, softer. Obi-Wan caught up to him, replacing his Force movement with his own hand as Anakin leant down to brush their noses together before stealing a kiss. 

“Cheeky, my Apprentice,” Obi-Wan murmured, hand squeezing just a fraction too tight so as to elicit a gasp from the other man, his pupils blowing wide. “Do try to remember that we are here for a reason, dear heart.” He dropped his hand, ignoring Anakin’s quiet whine. “We’re not getting distracted. Not yet, anyway.” 

Obi-Wan flashed a promising smirk at him, before linking their hands and pressing his lips to his Apprentice’s wrist. Following his Master, Anakin continued through the dry, empty streets of his childhood.

*****

Eventually arriving at the Hutts’ transport storage - the location of which had been… _determined_ from the owner of the local pleasure-slave establishment - Anakin set to work hotwiring a speeder at a whisper from Obi-Wan through their Force bond. Obi-Wan removed his hood, turning to the young Twi’lek female staring worriedly at them from across the hangar, collar gleaming tight around her throat.

“Hello there.” He purred, moving towards her in slow, deliberate steps. “You wouldn’t happen to work for His Excellency, would you, young one?” Obi-Wan smiled - a polished, gentle movement crafted to be reassuring and comforting which had a stunning success rate.

Indeed, the Twi’lek mirrored his smile, hand dropping from where she was reaching under the desk for a blaster. She dropped her gaze demurely. 

“I do, sir. May I be of assistance to you and your...friend?” A gesture towards where Anakin was elbows deep in the flashy speeder. 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Inwardly, of course - he was in the middle of a mission, and it wouldn’t do to startle the girl out of her fragile calm. Typical of his boy to be making unnecessary adjustments to a speeder they would only need for the day. Well, he always did like to move fast. The Master drew his tongue across his lip, as distracting for the Hutts’ slave as the subtle Force-compulsion he wielded against her.

“Oh I think you’ll definitely be able to help us, darling.” A spike of jealousy flared in Anakin’s Force signature at Obi-Wan’s use of the endearment. The Master casually rubbed a hand over his head, echoing the gesture in their Force bond and petting his disgruntled apprentice. The sound of his tinkering resumed.

A phantom hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder told him that their ride had now been deemed ready. His smile widened.

“We just need to borrow a speeder - nothing too extravagant. You understand?” Though the words were a question, his honeyed tone implied otherwise. The Twi’lek nodded, blinking slowly in an effort to focus. “There’s just one more thing,” Obi-Wan added, as he approached her with the gait of a predator.

He came around to stand beside her, the slave unwilling to move, enthralled as a moth to a flame. Delicately, Obi-Wan reached out in the Force, feeling for the chip all slaves had which enabled their masters to...eliminate...them on a whim. Locating it at the base of her neck, he snarled in rage. With a careful exertion of will, he disabled it permanently - borrowing from the breadth of mechanical knowledge his Apprentice offered up in their connection.

Obi-Wan brought a hand to her throat, the dazed girl’s only reaction a quiet gasp. In his gentle grip, the collar was destroyed in a controlled implosion, until all that remained was fine metallic sand. Stepping back, he dropped the Force-compulsion, unable to help his delight as her hands flew to her bare neck, tears welling in her eyes. 

“You’re free now.” Anakin had come to stand with his Master, in a resting position just behind the shorter man’s right shoulder. His voice was hoarse with emotion, and Obi-Wan reached back to grasp Anakin’s cybernetic hand in his own, their fingers tangling. 

“Your chip has been deactivated. Permanently.” Obi-Wan said gently, and she let out a choked sob, her genuine smile at odds with the rivulets of tears running down her face. 

_“Thank you.”_ Her words were whispered but glowing in their sincerity, and the pair of Sith nudged shoulders. A fine start to their day. Bowing their heads to the Twi’lek, now an ex-slave, they turned as one and boarded the speeder, a shout wishing them luck following them as they headed towards their next destination.

*****

The Hutt’s palace was enormous. Obi-Wan could feel the disgust and anger simmering in his Apprentice’s Force presence, and he couldn’t help but mirror it. Tatooine was a country steeped in poverty and despair, and all the while those who had wealth hoarded and wasted it on gambling, oversized palaces, and hangars full of unused spacecraft.

It was really quite lucky that he and Anakin had decided to make a stop on this piteous excuse for a planet. Well, it had been Anakin’s request, and he always did look lovely when he was on his knees. Acquiescing seemed the least Obi-Wan could do.

As Anakin screeched to a stop in front of the towering palace doors, Obi-Wan forced his fingers to release the door handle he’d been hanging onto for dear life. A searing look told his Apprentice that he was in for it later - Obi-Wan had been telling him to _slow down, for Kriff’s sake_ for quite some time. 

Anakin gulped, but couldn’t help the flicker of lust that leaked into their bond -sometimes, he needed the punishment that came with misbehaving. Of course, he’d never actually admit that to his Master - so it was little things like this that allowed the both of them to reassert their positions in the relationship. 

“May I, Master?” Anakin batted his eyes, the picture of innocence. Through their link, he projected the image of their borrowed speeder careening into the doors, announcing their presence with a bang, so to speak. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

“If you must, pet.” His tone was dismissive, but there was no mistaking the fondness in his eyes as he pressed a kiss under Anakin’s jaw. Dismounting the speeder gracefully, he watched as his Apprentice flopped under the control panel and began twisting wires together with a unique single mindedness. 

A self-satisfied feeling echoed in the Force, the only warning before Anakin flipped out to stand next to him, his hair an absolute mess and engine grease smeared across his cheek. It was an unfairly good look on him. 

The Apprentice’s gold eyes flickered with a mischievous delight as he leant into Obi-Wan’s space, flicking his mechno-fingers so that their lips met just as the speeder exploded. Burning debris and a veritable storm of red dust showered around them. Obi-Wan, having predicted this, kept them enclosed in a bubble of the Force, flexing the hand that wasn’t fisted in Anakin’s messy blond locks. 

With a final lick into his Apprentice’s mouth, Obi-Wan drew back, delighting in the way Anakin’s lips fell into a pout and he instinctively leant forward. “Come now, my dear, we’ve a small matter to attend to first. And I rather think your little stunt with the speeder let them know we were here.” 

Anakin looked up at his Master from beneath his eyelashes, dragging his teeth across his bottom lip. Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed. 

“Fine!” Anakin let out a melodramatic sigh but straightened, half-formed plans of debauchery forced to the back of his mind - for now. 

In one smooth movement, he positioned himself just behind his Master’s left shoulder and slid his saber out of his thigh holster. Dipping his head, he pressed a biting kiss to the broad shoulder in front of him, then, pre-empting Obi-Wan’s response said, “I’m done, I swear! After you, Master.”

*****

By the time Anakin had finished his little performance, a stream of assorted human and alien beings had amassed in the smoking rubble that was once the palace entrance. The Hutts, a terribly gauche race, preferred to advertise their slaves, as opposed to frugal Toydarians like Watto, who preferred to protect their investments where possible - both living investments, and wupiupi currency. 

Claiming metal shone perversely on throats and wrists under the unforgiving Tatooine suns. Obi-Wan’s brilliant gold eyes flared in a controlled rage. His Apprentice’s snarled, less controlled, but equally threatening. _Hush, my dear. Your rage will only frighten them, and they are not who we are here for._ The quiet rebuke had Anakin immediately falling silent, and his Master made a concerted effort to settle his own expression into something approachable, gentle. 

The shift from murderous to inviting was unsettling though, almost more so than the harsh lines of his anger.

“Ah, good afternoon, all.” He called out to the slaves through an easy smile, moving towards them in confident, slow steps. “Apologies for the... fireworks. I’m afraid my partner here couldn’t resist an opportunity to show off. He loves the attention, you see.” The smile turned towards Anakin and shifted, a flash of something genuinely affectionate cracking his facade. 

A series of poorly-aimed blaster bolts returned his introduction, and Obi-Wan sighed even as Anakin caught and held the bolts in a _ridiculous_ display of Force-manipulation. Loves the attention, indeed. 

“Well, it was worth a try, right Master?” With a deceptively casual flick of his wrist Anakin sent the bolts harmlessly into the mess he’d already made, smirking at Obi-Wan beguilingly. An eye roll was his only response. Anakin rolled his shoulders before releasing a heart-stoppingly powerful wave of the Force in the slaves’ direction.

_If I give you the juice, you can finesse it, yeah?_

His Master gave a short nod, impressed not for the first time at the sheer magnitude of power that his Apprentice possessed. Tangling their Force-presences tighter, tighter, until that old fool Yoda himself would have a hard time distinguishing the two, Anakin _poured_ power into Obi-Wan.

The feeling of it was...indescribable. Obi-Wan felt as if he’d been seeing in black and white all his life, and suddenly, colour had flooded into the world, a bright wave so strong it seared his retinas. Gasping and blinking rapidly to try and centre himself, he let himself sink into the power coursing through his veins and slowed time, everything but himself and Anakin, down to a near-stop. 

With a twitch of his eyebrow, the Sith Master visualised the detonator chips in each and every slave before him, helpfully directed by Anakin who was doing the mental equivalent of smirking at his Master’s response to his strength. Clenching his fist around Force so present it was practically tangible, Obi-Wan destroyed explosives in throats, spines, legs.

If Anakin’s power was the endless desert around them, this show of strength was as inconsequential as trying to dig in sand, trickling back into the Force-well as quickly as it was dug out. Slowly allowing time to resume its normal meandering, Obi-Wan blanketed the now _ex_ -slaves in a heavy wave of docility. The pair moved closer to the palace.

Soon, Anakin was leaning against what was left of the doors while Obi-Wan expanded his senses into the palace, searching for slaves who hadn’t been sent out to deal with Anakin’s impromptu fireworks display. The Sith apprentice looked perfectly at ease amongst the ex-slaves blinking placidly around them, the only hint of his discomfort the way he kept twisting his mechanic wrist in the grip of his flesh hand. 

His Master _tugged_ , for lack of a better word, at the muted presences he felt inside, planting a quiet, persistent suggestion to check the perimeter in the minds of those they hadn’t quite freed yet.

Then, stepping closer to Anakin, Obi-Wan placed a hand on his boy’s wrist, the incessant, noiseless twisting finally ceasing. As Anakin’s gaze snapped back into focus, his Master shifted his hand until it rested flush against his throat, thumb stroking his jaw. He swallowed, leaning into the touch. 

“Just a bit longer, my love. And then I’ll...let you off your leash, so to speak.” His words were accompanied by an increase in pressure on his Apprentice’s throat, Anakin’s eyes darkened in response. 

“As you desire, my Master.” The words dripped with hunger, but Anakin managed to rein himself in - they weren’t finished yet. 

Another half a dozen slaves had reached the smoking wreckage of the palace’s entrance in the meantime, which were dealt the same treatment the Sith had afforded the others. Stroking a hand over his beard, Obi-Wan considered the distance between the palace and the nearest spaceport, only an hour or so’s walk. The Sith Master had allowed his Apprentice a speeder to conserve energy. Dethroning slavers could be a tiresome endeavour, after all.

Reaching into Anakin’s wellspring of power once more, Obi-Wan sent Jabba’s ‘property’ in the direction of civilization - somewhere with water, food, and shelter at the very least - and couldn’t help but smile as they immediately set off, as one. The two Force-users would ensure they reached their destination, once the Hutt was dealt with. Provided they weren’t...otherwise distracted.

As the group receded into the desert glare, Anakin draped himself over his Master’s shoulders, his fierce joy and anticipation thick in the air between them. “Beautifully done as always, Master.” The last word was practically a purr, he rubbed his cheek against the top of Obi-Wan’s head, as one might expect from a large, particularly lethal cat. 

Obi-Wan smiled and leant back into him, affording the pair just a moment of satisfaction before they moved on to the messier part of their mission. They stayed like that for a minute, just breathing together, enjoying each other’s touch.

Then, when Anakin’s hunger for violence had eclipsed their moment of light - literally, his bottomless Force presence had stirred a storm in Tatooine’s nebulous atmosphere, dark storm clouds plunging the desert into near darkness - the pair separated. 

Obi-Wan straightened his cloak back into some semblance of tidy and leveled a cool gaze at Anakin until he begrudgingly did the same, then rolled his eyes as Anakin blew a kiss to him. Indulging in a way he usually didn’t, Obi-Wan blew one back, helplessly endeared as Anakin’s pretty face lit up in response. 

Pushing down their love until it leaked out of them in righteous rage, Anakin bared his teeth as Obi-Wan’s demeanour turned icy. Two blood-red blades ignited in unison and the pair strode forward, swallowed by the darkness ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> pls leave kudos & comments for us tired touch starved writers (its me) <3


End file.
